


Use My Eyes, Use My Heart

by Slashwolfypoo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Headless Genichiro Ashina, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashwolfypoo/pseuds/Slashwolfypoo
Summary: Severely wounded while fighting off Ministry forces from Ashina, Wolf comes in contact with someone he thought dead. Though disfigured and cursed, Genichiro remembers all of Wolf. But Wolf needs time and patience, something that Genichiro has never been very good at.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Falling. He was falling. Small, wispy strands of his black and grey hair reached out in front of him as he descended. Droplets of blood falling in his wake. His blood.

_What happened...? What went wrong?_

A large grin followed after him as he watched the ministry's shinobi become smaller and smaller the farther he fell. Blood, Wolf's blood coated the bastard's katana.

 _Still falling... When will I hit the ground?_ The voice in his head questioned. He was supposed to come back to his master... Would he?

Searing pain lit up his back as he hit an outcrop of rock before he continued falling. His face scrunched up as he felt his wounds tear open even more. Still falling. Why was it taking so long?

Wolf didn't want to open his eyes. If he did he would see how much farther he had... He wanted this to last as long as possible. He didn't know if he would come back from this. His master was so far away, would the Resurrection blood's power reach him this far away? Would he stay dead or would he be able to return? Pain in his left arm continued to travel from his stub. A reminder his prosthetic arm had been torn away and destroyed.

What would Genichiro think about him dying like this? Would he call him pitiful? Weak? Who knew... Genichiro was gone.

Dead.

 _Murdered_.

He willed his body to turn in air, so his back was facing the oncoming ground. More pain raced through his body, reminding him of the sword that had imbedded itself in his diaphram, the shuriken that had made contact over and over.

His eyes opened on their own volition, beautiful gold eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought before his body crashed through the roof of an old temple, the wood splintering around his body. Large pieces of wood impaled his abdomen and his right shoulder. He didn't have time to react to the searing pain as his body hit the dirt ground. His eyes fought to stay open as wood and dust fell around him.

He looked up, rays of moonlight falling on his broken form. His body was cradled in the aftermath of his wake, though mostly timber pieces of stone had fallen too.

He barely had enough sense to notice the large mass block out the moonlight. His eyes closing as arms, strong and long, moved under his shredded body. Under his knees and behind his broken back.

If he had any sense, he would have noticed the mass wasn't whole... Something was missing.

But then again... Wolf wasn't completely whole either.


	2. Disturbed

Fog, everywhere. It enveloped his body like a tight embrace. Wolf slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, left... then right. All around him the fog was thick. He couldn't see through it. Was he dead? He lifted his left arm, ready to feel along his body for injuries, but when nothing made contact, the last few days rushed back to him. His mangled stub, though healed still showed the devistation it had gone through.

The fight for Ashina castle. The Ministry forces that were overwhelming them. Even the generals were having a hard time.

"Retreat! Retreat to the castle!" He had heard. "Shinobi! Get your ass back in the castle before I drag you!" General Tenzen had yelled at him. Wolf grunted as he took down another gunman. His sword moving swiftly through the man's abdomen before thrusting it through his windpipe.

Moving away from the downed man, Wolf took in his surroundings. There were too many. One of the few times in his life he didn't think they stood a chance.

Ten to one seemed to the be the odds and they weren't in his nor Ashina's favor.

Ducking under another blade, he skidded across the wet ground taking out the knees of two more Ministry soldiers. Screaming in pain, they toppled over only to lash out at him at the same time with their swords. Missing by inches Wolf swung his body in a full circle, decapitating both men. Their bodies thudded to the ground.

More soldiers seemed to replace them, like a hydra, kill one head two grow in it's place.

Wolf moved his way towards the entrance of the castle. Mindful of the cliff to his left, he was able to take out three more soldiers before the whistle of an arrow drew his attention. He brought his sword up in time to deflect it but more followed in it's wake. One pierced his left thigh as another one sailed by his neck, his scarf moving from the current the arrow disturbed.

Gritting his teeth, he snapped the shaft off the arrow, he would have to fight through the pain and keep moving. He didn't have much of a choice.

Three more soldiers rushed him.

Three more bodies hit the bloody ground.

Five more arrows sailed towards him, he was able to deflect four. The fifth arrow imbedding itself in his right wrist. Moving through the pain he again broke the shaft. He glimpsed the location of the arrow and cursed himself. Right at his pulse point. Too close to his artery. Did he risk taking the tip out?

Too much thinking, too slow of a reaction.

A large hand seized his neck and threw him to the ground. Stars danced along Wolf's vision as the hand returned. Grabbing his last shuriken with his prosthetic, he was able to thrust it into the larger male's palm. Reeling back from the pain, Wolf had an opportunity to roll out of harms way. His instincts kicking in when the behemoth of the soldier moved with speed Wolf didn't think he would posess. Attempting a leg sweep on Wolf, the larger male partially succeeded and threw Wolf off balance. Wolf threw his prosthetic arm out to catch his fall. All he ended up catching was the soldier's obi.

Mistakes.

The soldier grinned nastily down at the shinobi and grabbed a hold of his prosthetic. Wolf cursed and tried to pull away. Pain lacing up his arm and to his shoulder as the man grabbed his neck and pulled. His eyes widened as his prosthetic was ripped from his arm and crushed like leaves in the soldiers hand. Pain seared through his already damaged nerve endings, traveling up his arm and through his chest. Dazed by the onslaught of pain, he didn't have the reflex time for a sword to embed itself in his sternum. Right next to his heart and through his bronchial tubs.

Stunned by his own stupidity and lack of reaction, Wolf could not nothing more then stare at the hilt of the sword making its way closer to his chest. An awful squelching sound was made as the hilt met chest. The sword was all the way through. The pain was so different from his previous deaths.

But why?

Before he had the chance to drop to his knees, a hand reached his throat and took hold. Wolf weakly grabbed the offending wrist with his remaining hand, being held aloft, feet dangling weakly, all he could do was stare into the dark eyes of the large soldier.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt his body falling. Away from the soldier, not away to hit ground, not up to be impaled on a spear. But down, down. Past the point ground should have been, past the dead bodies of Ministry soldiers he had killed and Ashina soldiers who had died along side him. Dead eyes all seeming to stare at him, stare into his soul, or lack there of.

* * *

Wolf gasped, his eyes shooting open. Shooting up into a sitting position, Wolf cringed in pain, before falling back to lay down.

Everything hurt.

Not just his arm or his chest, but everything. There wasn't an ounce of skin he didn't think was on fire. Gasping and trying to take deep breaths, all he could do was lay there and try not to suffocate. His lungs burned as if a dragon had breathed fire right down his esophagus. Grappling for purchase with his remaining hand, he arched his back as the pain rolled through his body. He didn't notice the fog had lifted some, to show a being slowly and unsteadily making it's way over to him. Eyes clenched shut to work on his breathing, he stilled and held his breath as he felt a large thud right next to him. He felt inclined to act dead until he felt large hands gently prodding his shoulder then his cheek and then his nose.

 _Childish_...

Slowly, gold eyes opened and widened with what he saw. He had almost wished it had been a child, then he could have shooed them away, but this creature was barely human.

The first thing Wolf saw was the end result a clean cut sword had done to the creatures neck. Bone and muscle as well as the trachea and esophagus were on full display. If Wolf had been able to lean forward he would have been able to look straight down into the body of the creature. Next thing he noticed as he tore his eyes away from the insides of the body was the shirtless chest and abdomen. Though the being had baggy pants on, they rode low on it's hips.

Wolf's eyes seemed to widen even more as he looked at the shoulders and arms of the creature. Blackened as if burned or charred there was only one person he knew to carry marks like this.

"Lord G-Genichiro?" Wolf whispered as he took in the remaining body. Through the pain Wolf was able to lift his right arm and hold it out to the Headless. The creature seemed to recognize the name or was it Wolf's voice? Leaning forward, the warm flesh of a hand met the cold flesh of a chest.

 _No heart beat_ , Wolf thought as he pressed his hand into the taunt skin. _Cold skin, is he a Headless? He's not acting deranged as they usually do._ Thoughts took a pause as pain coursed through Wolf's body again. How had he forgotten? Pulling his hand away he gripped his chest as more waves of pain made their way through his body, getting worse and worse until all he could do was stare up at the sky and watch as it darkened around the edges.

A foreign hand cupped the back of his head and lifted him, then another under his knees. Grimacing as he was moved, he failed to notice the previous General of Ashina's eyes watching him from not too far away. It seemed to take forever, but soon he found himself cradled in the large corpse's lap. Head leaning against the creatures chest and cooling his heat ravaged skin. Arms that were strong wrapped themselves around his body. Wolf felt some comfort as the fog also embraced him.

Soon his world went black again, the rasping of his own breath the last thing he noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again let me know how this is going. Don't be afraid to leave comments.


	3. Medical Help

She slowly made her way into the chasm. Her eyes shifting here and there to watch for danger. Whispers had been rotated around saying the shinobi had fallen but she had to see with her own eyes. 

Her dark brown eyes fluidly traveled around the old temple's ruins. The whole in the roof was approximately the size of the shinobi, as was the crater in the fallen debris. Was wasn't there was the shinobi himself. She turned slowly and took another serve of her surroundings. 

Footprints, large ones by the look of them, had ambled and limped their way through the doorway or what used to be it, and towards the crater. Then they ambled back out. 

Emma cautiously followed, half afraid of what she would find should she find the owner of the footprints. 

Wolf had mentioned lots of beings and creatures that were cursed, some headless, some without souls, it was hard to say what she would encounter. 

Hand gripped the katana by her waist as she followed the footprints, eyes continued to pace back and forth, every sound putting her more and more on edge. How Wolf was able to go through these areas and look as serene as ever also wondered Emma. 

She gauged it to be about a mile away from the shinobi's so said resting place when she came across what seemed to be a vagabond's encampment, only much worse.

Things were littered everywhere. Scraps of cloth, rotten food, even corpses, some already showing bone under rotting flesh. 

Before the smell could hit her, a large body moved, startling her even for her hand to swing to her hip.   
She ducked behind a large boulder, her ears strained for steps heading in her direction. But instead they seemed to be shuffling around the encampment itself. Not real direction of travel in mind. 

Emma dared a peak around the boulder and her eyes widened as she took in the creature. Headless, large and shirtless. Blackened arms and shoulders showed what used to be a very built man. The height alone of this creature was spectacular. The gore of the neck wound, where the head should have been, still glimmered some in the fading moonlight. Fresh but not overly. 

Her mind wandered. She knew those blackened arms and shoulders. The way the creature walked made a memory pass through of someone she knew dead. Proud and tall, said man would never have stooped so low. 

Her eyes wandered around the camp. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the body, though not quite dead, soon to be.

Black and grey hair framed the usually handsome face which was set in an awful grimace. Sweat beaded down the head and neck of the man. 

_Fever_. A dangerous one.

Emma continued her gaze down the shinobi's body and had to hold in her whine of pain. 

Out from the man's torso stood three large pieces of timber which seemed to have impaled him. Probably from his landing in the old temple. His shoulder was torn to shreds with more large splinters. In the center of his chest there was an indentation of where a katana had pierced him. His left prosthetic was missing completely. 

Even below the obi and the still in tact trousers, Emma could see the arrow shaft partially sticking out his thigh. Who knew what other injures the man had. 

Emma furrowed her eyesbrows, confused now. 

_Why hadn't he died, why was he still alive and suffering. Should he die_ , she thought, _he should come back renewed. Why wasn't he rejuvenated?_

She gazed over his body again, noticing certain things. 

The wood, splintered. Probably multiple smaller pieces in his body, so many that even if he was to die and come back his body wouldn't be able to remove them all? He usually died from swift sword wounds or other clean kills. She wondered if because the body was still in trauma if he was unable to revive properly. 

Her gaze was brought back to the large lumbering creature or rather the final part of it. 

Laying or having been layed next to the shinobi, the head of Genichiro Ashina stared with scowling eyes. Eyes that were facing Emma, staring right at her. 

Emma gasped and retreated to the saftey of her boulder. She expected to hear heavy footsteps coming towards her. 

When none came she glimpsed around the boulder and saw the hand motion the headless general was making. 

_Come_. 

_Come here_ , it said. 

Emma's face slowly heated up at being discovered but at the same time, the person who had discovered her had been someone she was never good at sneaking around with.

Slowly making her way out from behind her hiding spot, she moved towards the creature and the shinobi. Her eyes fluttered to the gasping and painful expression of the down shinobi and then to the soulless eyes of the supposed deceased General. 

"My lord..." She said with a slight bow once she was in distance. 

Now the hand movement gave her the impression he was saying _Enough with the formalities._

"I-I... can I be of service?" Emma asked politely, eyes now focused entirely on the fevered man at the feet of the creature. 

The soulless eyes moved from Emma to Wolf, somehow changing in expression. Somehow switching from annoyed to concerned. 

The large body of the formal general made it's way over, pushing Emma closer to the shinobi and flitting it's hand in a forward motion, saying _Do what you can._

Emma kneeled at Wolf's side, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead and neck. Definitely a fever and a high one. It was a wonder he didn't start seizing. 

Moving her hands to her own robes she removed medical instruments and supplies she carried around her always. She looked over to Genichiro. 

When he gave her the look of _Do Something_ , did her task truly begin. Help the shinobi, revive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I have barely any knowledge of this beautiful culture. If I get anything wrong please, please let me know and I will fix it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment! First chapter is short... next few will be longer. I don't see this being over 5 but hey... stranger things have happened.


End file.
